


Midnight Omelettes

by the_moskabot



Series: Midnight Marichat [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Marichat, Midnight Marichat, Omelettes, hehe, they're such dorks when they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually one of the first ones I wrote for a friend, before I decided to make it an official series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midnight Omelettes

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one of the first ones I wrote for a friend, before I decided to make it an official series.

Marinette dropped the butter in the pan and listened to it sizzle. She whisked a couple of eggs as she spread the melted butter around in the pan. Marinette looked out the window for a moment, and sighed.   
It was 12:30 am, and she hadn't been able to sleep a wink. So when faced with the choices of either laying in bed wide awake or getting up and doing something to keep her from going crazy, Marinette decided to make herself a midnight omelette. She had just finished plating, when she heard a "tap tap" on the window. Marinette set the pan back on the stove, and walked over to the soft noise. She looked out and saw one gloved hand near the top of the window. Marinette smirked and rolled her eyes as she slid it open.   
Chat Noir popped his head down and gave her a full, toothy grin. He swung down from the roof and into the apartment in one smooth motion. Chat bowed. 

"Good evening Princess," He stood back up to his full height, and looked down at her with a smirk. "I thought you might be awake. You never go to sleep at reasonable hours anymore." Marinette gave him an annoyed smile as she shook her head slightly. 

"Shut up Kitty." Marinette reached up to his collar and pulled him down. She rolled her eyes, and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Marinette pulled away and gave him a smug grin, patted his cheek, and walked back towards the stove (Chat, blushing the whole time). Marinette cracked a couple more eggs into a bowl and heated the pan back up. She didn't need to ask if he wanted something to eat, she always knew that answer. That boy always seemed hungry. Marinette poured the whisked eggs into the pan. She felt Chat put his arms around her waist, and he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"Awww, are you cooking for me Princess?"

"Yes. Make yourself useful, and grate some cheese." She handed him what he needed. Chat gave Marinette a loving gaze, and she returned it. 

When Chat was done with the cheese, Marinette sprinkled it in the middle of the egg and folded it over itself as she plated it. She handed him the plate and a fork, and followed him to the table with her own omelette. Marinette was about to cut into her delicious looking (and kinda cold) omelette, when Chat kissed her on the cheek. She turned towards him and stared at his glowing green eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. 

"I love you Marinette." 

"I love you Chat." 

"And I love omelettes."

"Oh be quiet."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot


End file.
